Amazons
by writer writing
Summary: Clark and Lois go to Paradise Island, where they meet Diana and help her on her way to becoming Wonder Woman.
1. Chapter 1

Lois was sitting on a chair in her apartment, reading a book. Someone was at the door.

"Come in," she said distractedly, not bothering to look up and see who it was.

"Lois?"

Lois groaned inwardly, when she heard Clark's voice. She got more focused on her book and didn't answer. She hoped he would take a hint and leave.

"Lois? Lois?"

"What, Smallville?" she said at last in an irritated voice.

"I haven't seen you for an entire week."

"Poor baby. I'm sure it broke your heart."

"I mean it, Lois. I've missed you."

That caused her to look up. "You missed me? I've been gone a whole summer before. We're hardly joined at the hip."

He pulled up a chair next to her and put his hand over hers to indicate his seriousness. "I really did miss you. I like seeing you on a daily basis." He cracked a grin. "Who else can I get to annoy the heck out of me?"

She pulled her hand away and averted her eyes to the book. "I'm sure if you place an ad in the paper, you'll find someone."

"Ever since that lipstick fiasco, you've gone out of your way to avoid me. Why? It's not like you—or we I mean—remember anything."

"I don't remember anything, but I have a strong suspicion you do, and I know I made a fool of myself."

"You didn't make a fool of yourself."

"Aha! So you remember. See that just goes to show you that men can hate the girl they're with, but if she comes onto them, they're certainly not opposed to it. All men are jerks."

"I was opposed to it, and I don't hate you."

"Then how did I kiss you in the first place? You had to have let me kiss you. You don't have an answer to that one, do you? Don't get me wrong. I don't blame you. I'm just a little uncomfortable with our relationship now."

"Uncomfortable? We've seen each other, you know. Plus, you walked in on me in the shower and that was when we were practically strangers. It's never made our relationship uncomfortable before."

"That was different."

"How? Because you were in control of the situation?"

"No, because I never kissed you before and heaven knows what else."

"I already told you we didn't do heaven knows what else."

"I know, but it wasn't from lack of trying, was it? I made you a freaking White Snake CD! Do you know how embarrassing that is?"

He took her hand again, clasping both hands over it and looking her straight in the eye. "I don't care what happens between us. I always want you in my life."

"And I want you in mine, Smallville. I'll get over it. Meanwhile, I'm going on assignment for a couple of weeks."

"I know. I'm going with you."

The soft look that had been on her face only moments before was replaced with the earlier look of stubbornness and there was a spark of anger in her eyes. "The heck you are. Do you even know where I'm going?"

"Sure. Chloe told me all about it. She wanted to cover the story herself, but it was too farfetched for the Planet, so she gave it to you. There's supposed to be this place called Paradise Island that's filled with real Amazons."

"Tell me what does the word Amazon mean?"

"A woman warrior."

"A woman warrior with an extreme dislike of men. They'd kill you the instant they saw you."

"I doubt that, and you're not part of the tribe. They'd probably kill you too."

"No reason for both of us to get killed."

"Lois, if you go, I'm going to. You need somebody to help you."

"Whatever. Come if you want, but just so you know, I don't think there are going to be real Amazons or that half the stories about that island are true. It'll probably be a waste of time."

"That's fine with me."

She tossed the book in his lap. It was called _All You Ever Wanted to Know about Amazons_. Clark flipped through the pages. Lois had written in the margins of the book. She was about halfway finished.

"Why do you write in your books like this?"

"I don't like to passively read. It's boring. I like to highlight and write my thoughts and opinions in it."

"You can't even listen silently to a book? You have to have a conversation with it and ruin a perfectly good book?"

"Hey, it's recommended by professors thank you very much. It improves your memory of what you read, and besides, it's better that it's obvious it was read than sitting on a bookshelf, collecting dust."

"So why did you give it to me?"

"Because now that you're coming along, I don't have to read it. You can finish reading it for me, and if I want to know something, I'll just ask you. Unless you think the reading might be too difficult. I can always get you the Idiot's Guide."

"No, thank you."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon at 2:00. It's too bad I rented a private plane or you might've not been able to find a seat on the flight."

"Trust me. I'd have found a way to get over there."

She smirked. "I think you would have. You better get home. You've got some heavy reading and packing to do before the trip."


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you sitting beside me, Smallville? There's plenty of room on the plane. Don't you want a seat next to the window?" Lois asked.

"No, I've never been very fond of heights. I'm getting better, but I don't like to look out the window from up here."

"Why not? It's a beautiful view. When you're closer to the ground people start looking like ants and the buildings like toys. Then when you get really high, it's like looking at a patchwork quilt. Unfortunately, we're over the water now, so it's not as fun to look at, and the clouds are getting kind of thick."

"Please stop, Lois. You're making me feel sick. It's a common phobia, and I've never liked the idea of being shut up in a relatively small aircraft with all that empty air around you. It's a little unnerving. I prefer solid ground under my feet."

"Get out of the dark ages, Smallville, and enjoy flying. Everybody flies. I've never agreed with that whole, "if God had intended for man to fly, He would have given them wings," quote. He gave them brains to come up with the technology, didn't he?"

"If God had intended for man not to fly, He would have kept them on their own planet."

"What? You mumbled."

"It's just something my mom told me to help with my fear."

"If anybody should be afraid of planes, it should be me. I almost died on one fairly recent. You know they have psychologists who can help cure you of your flying problem and your obsession with plaid."

"I'll keep that in mind."

She smiled and reached into her bag and pulled out 2 bags of peanuts. She gave one to Clark.

"What's this?" he asked.

"It's not a true plane ride without a bag of peanuts. That'll be 50 cents by the way."

"I thought they were complimentary."

"They are, when you buy a ticket. You, my friend, are riding for free."

"I am, aren't I? How much did it cost you to rent the plane?"

"Like I'd have the money to rent a plane. I'd be lucky to afford a ticket for a commercial flight. Your mom pays me as well as she can, and I get a small sum for my stories, but money is still tight. The Inquisitor is paying for it. They don't really have flights to this island, so there was no other option but to rent a plane, and as much as I heard it cost, I better come back with some kind of story."

"I don't have 50 cents just traveler checks."

"What?"

"The 50 cents for the peanuts."

"For goodness sakes, Smallville, it was a joke. You know I tried to talk Lucy into coming along as an air stewardess."

"Lucy? I didn't know you two were on good terms again."

"We talk on the phone every now and then. She's actually in Kansas City right now. I couldn't talk her into it."

"That's unusual. You can usually talk people into almost anything, if you really try."

"I know. I even did research on it and told her all the benefits they have. They really do make a descent wage. She's short, thin, friendly, speaks multiple languages, and has an itch to travel. It's really the perfect job for her, all kidding aside."

"I could picture her being a flight attendant. How much longer is this flight? It feels like we've been in the air forever."

"Not much longer—"

"This is your pilot speaking," said the voice over the intercom.

"Perfect timing," Lois said.

"Our destination is 15 minutes away. Please prepare to put your parachutes on."

Clark went white and almost broke the arm of the seat off by gripping it too tight. It's not that he was afraid of dying in a plane crash. It was impossible for him to die that way. Irrational or not though, he had a phobia of heights. Lois would be okay too. If worse came to worse, he would save her even if that meant revealing his powers.

"Oh my gosh, not more plane trouble. I think it's a curse I have whenever I get in any sort of flying machine," Lois complained.

"And yet you still fly?"

"It's still a statistically safe way to travel for most people, and it's not like I've died yet, so I can't complain too much about the validity of the statistic. A car is actually the most dangerous form of travel."

"Tell that to the plane."

"Relax. I don't feel a disturbance," Lois said and then yelled, "Hey, pilot! What's going on?"

The door to the cockpit was shut, but it was a moderately small plane.

"Nothing," he replied over the intercom. "You two are going to have to parachute onto the island."

"Why?"

"That island is unsafe. I've heard too many horror stories. I'm going to fly to the mainland. I'll rent a helicopter out of my own pocket and come to get you two after the 2 weeks have passed, and you can climb onto the ladder, if you're still alive, of course, and we'll go back to the plane, but I'm not landing."

"Why that no good—I'm going in there and giving him a piece of my mind! This wasn't part of our arrangement."

Clark grabbed her wrist when she stood up and said, "I don't like the idea of you arguing with the man flying the plane."

"Don't worry. If I accidentally knock him out in my rage, I'm capable of flying a plane."

"Are you capable of parachuting?"

"Of course, I'm a general's daughter, and it's one of those never-know-when-it-might-come-in-handy skills."

"I think we should just do what he says and parachute."

"Don't tell me you know how to parachute. I thought you were morbidly afraid of heights?"

"I'm not excited at the prospect, but I can do it."

"You may be willing to do whatever you're told, but I'm not."

"Like it or not, the pilot may decide to turn around if you make him mad or worse yet, he may not come back for us."

She jerked out of his grip and headed for the back of the plane and brought back 2 parachutes. "What are we going to do about our luggage? Did you think of that, farm boy? We can't parachute down with it."

"We'll have to live off the island I guess. If there are Amazons, it'll get stolen or lost and be a hindrance anyway."

"I hate this."

"Focus on the story."

"We are over the island now in an open space," came the pilot's voice. "Are you ready?"

Lois muttered obscenities under her breath.

"Ready as we'll ever be!" Clark replied.

When the door was opened, Clark said. "Ladies first."

"Chicken," she replied.

Lois jumped and then Clark took a deep breath and jumped after her.


	3. Chapter 3

Everything went smoothly. Lois pulled the ripcord at the proper time. Clark remembered to pull his ripcord too. Lois made a perfect landing and then she watched Clark land. That's when things stopped running smoothly.

"Clark, you imbecile, are you okay?" she shouted and ran up to him, after throwing her parachute from her shoulders.

"I'm fine. What's the matter?"

"Your legs. You kept them locked when you landed and it should have shattered them. You have to bend your knees and roll."

"I'm okay. Maybe I bent them and you just didn't see. Besides those plastic, green soldiers with the parachutes never bend their legs," he said teasingly.

She frowned and then decided to let it go. "I hated those toys. The parachutes always got hopelessly tangled. They only lasted a day."

"Ready to explore the island?"

"That's what we're here for."

20 minutes later…

"I'm hungry. Do you still have those peanuts I gave you?" Lois asked him.

"No, but we just ate not that long ago."

"I can't help it. I guess it's the climate or maybe it's the fact that I know we're not going to be eating and drinking for two weeks. The pilot was right. We're going to be dead when he comes back."

"We'll survive. Do you want fish?"

"Don't tell me. You're going to catch it with your bare hands?"

He smiled. "Bears and cats do it."

"Bears and cats have claws and good eye-hand coordination."

"Doesn't that boy in Hatchet use his hands?"

"I hated that book. It seems like they make everybody read it in school. The pilot ended up under water, swimming with the fishes. Hey, maybe that wasn't such a bad book after all and anyway, I think he made spears, and it took him a long time to get the hang of it."

"I was a boy scout for 4 years."

"Why doesn't that surprise me? I still don't believe they taught you to fish with your bare hands."

"Watch and learn, Lois."

He waded out into the water. He misses once on purpose, so she wouldn't get too suspicious and then with lightening speed, he caught one the second time. He handed her the wriggling fish.

"Impressive, Smallville, but I never was crazy about sushi."

"I can build a fire."

"Right, I forgot. You're Mr. Boy Scout. This I've got to see."

Clark went into the wooded area and brought back the sticks for a fire. After he put them down, he looked up at Lois. Her eyebrows were curiously raised, waiting for him to start rubbing sticks together. He moved a little to the side, so she wouldn't have as good a view and quickly used his heat vision to make the fire.

"Dang, Clark. You're pretty good at this desert island stuff. You ever thought about being on Survivor?

"Not really."

"So answer me this, Boy Scout. What do you do about baths and clothes?"

"Well, there's plenty of water around. You can easily go swimming—"

"Skinny dipping is more like it. My bathing suit is in my suitcase."

Clark blushed and continued, "There's really nothing you can do about the clothes."

"Great. If the pilot doesn't come back on the exact day specified, I'm making him return all the money he was paid. What if he doesn't come back for us or he can't see us and assumes we're dead? We may spend the rest of out lives on this island and after 20 years with no other men around, even you might start to look good."

"You sure know how to flatter a guy. We'd find a way to get off before then."

"Sure just like the Swiss Family Robinson or Robinson Crusoe."

"I think they were able to get off the islands eventually but stayed because they been there so long, it was like home."

"I wouldn't know. The books were too long and boring to read."

During the conversation, Clark had taken the fish and was holding it over the fire with his hand. It had finished cooking and smelled really good. He blew on it to cool it off and then gave it to Lois.

"How did you keep from cooking your hand?"

"Boy Scout, remember? I have my ways."

"I was in Girl Scouts for 2 weeks, and all I learned was how to pawn cookies off on other people and how to make a washcloth into a bunny."

"You never know when those skills might come in handy."

"Yeah, right. Do you want some of the fish?"

"No, thank you. I'm still full from lunch."

After she was done eating, she said, "Now guess what?"

"You're thirsty?"

"Good guess."

"I saw a rock that was trickling water back there."

"What rock? I didn't see a rock with water and I'm an extremely observant person."

"Wait here." He ran back to a rock they had passed. He had heard water behind it. He quickly punched a hole in it and water came rushing out.

Lois caught up. "I can't believe I missed it. Are you sure the water is sanitary?"

"It's probably a lot cleaner than the water from the tap."

"How am I going to drink it? I don't have a cup."

"Drink it like you're drinking from a water fountain or cup your hands."

Lois chose water fountain style.

"Uh, Lois?"

"Not now, Smallville," she said, still drinking.

"Uh, this is kind of important."

"What?"

He was about to tell her they had been surrounded by Amazons, but he didn't need to. They suddenly dropped down from the trees, where they had been hiding. There were about 10 of them, and they had weapons.

"Looks like my story found us this time," Lois whispered to Clark.


	4. Chapter 4

Clark and Lois had been placed in a palace room in a small cage together. They had gone along with the Amazons quietly and had been fairly quiet since they left. Lois had suggested fighting them off a couple of times, but Clark had managed to talk her out of it. Sometimes he wondered if she had a death wish. She was crazy if she thought she could take on 10 Amazons armed to the teeth. He could obviously, but she didn't know that. Apparently she was somewhat aware that Amazons were tough to beat or she wouldn't have listened to him.

"We're going to die," Lois said, breaking the silence.

"No, we're not," he told her.

"I'm really sorry I dragged you into this."

"Don't worry about it. We're going to get out of it. I won't let anything happen."

She gave him a humoring smile and patted him on the arm. "Maybe if you're lucky, they'll keep you around to make more Amazons."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You're so naïve sometimes. Didn't your parents ever teach you where babies come from?"

He blushed and said, "I don't think this particular tribe needs men."

"Every human baby that comes into this world needed a male and female to create it. It's a fact of life. Didn't you read that chapter on reproduction in the Amazon book? They have their ways of getting female babies."

"Yes," he said, still blushing, "but I also looked some things up on the internet. The myth that surrounds this place says these Amazons are the souls of women that were killed by men. The Greek goddesses made them immortal and gave them this island to live on."

"Oh, please. That is such bull crap."

"Myths may not always be 100 percent accurate, but there's almost always a seed of truth in them."

"Whatever. I'd give anything to know what they're saying right now. I wish we could hear them, but I guess it wouldn't really help. They don't exactly speak English. I mean it makes sense that they wouldn't but still. It's an inconvenience. "

"Yeah, I really wish they spoke English."

"Look in the corner over there. Is that one of the Amazons?"

Clark looked. "I see her. She actually looks rather friendly."

"I don't think the word friendly can be used to define an Amazon. You're just saying that because she's so beautiful."

"I am not. You can tell it in her eyes."

"I'm sure her big blue or brown, I can't really tell from here, eyes are perfectly lovely, and I bet her coal black hair and snow white complexion doesn't hurt either, and I'm certain her ruby red lips and tall, shapely figure makes her seem all the more friendly to you, and boy is she tall, I bet she's about your height 6'0' or so, and she's about our age, so I'm sure she'd be the perfect friend to you, but I for one refuse to trust her blue eyes."

"Are you jealous?"

"Ha! Of what? She's hardly competition. She's a man-hater."

"You're in a competition for me?"

"Before you start strutting your feathers, Smallville, I was referring to the male sex in general. She's still staring, mostly at you."

"Well, she's probably never seen a man before."

"Take your shirt off."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. She may be an Amazon, but she's still a woman at heart. If she gets a good look at your muscles, she may feel more sympathetic."

"I am not taking my shirt off! That's degrading, and correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't that part of the reason they formed their own society in the first place? They want to be treated as equals. We need to appeal to their intellectual, stronger side. If the situation was reversed and we were captured by men, would you take your shirt off?"

She smiled. "No, but you wouldn't ask me too. Besides if it helps the situation, I'm not opposed to displaying a little of my femininity."

"What are you doing?" he asked in an abnormally high voice, as she unbuttoned his first 3 buttons. He made no move to stop her.

"Revealing a little chest isn't going to hurt you. That boy scout training really has you brainwashed. I bet you help every old lady you see across the street."

"Not every old lady."

"It must be working! She's coming right up to the cage. She's not very smart."

"Lois, she can hear you!"

"But she can't understand me."

"She can understand your tone."

She offered them 2 bracelets. Clark took them.

"I think she wants us to put them on," he said.

"I don't care what she wants. They're probably some kind of way to kill us. She must be our executioner."

"Whoever heard of execution by jewelry? Look at her. She means well."

"If she was ugly, would she mean well then?"

"I'm going to put one on."

"Don't, Clark!"

He put it on anyway. Lois closed her eyes expecting him to keel over. The woman said something in her language to Clark. Lois opened her eyes.

"Okay," Clark said to the Amazon. "She said you need to put the bracelet on. It makes it so that you can understand people who speak other languages and they can understand you."

"Yeah, right."

"Just try it. How do you think I understood her?"

Lois sighed and put the other bracelet on.

"My name is Diana, which means divine," the woman said.

"It works!" Lois said.

"Did you doubt the word of your friend?" she asked.

"Frankly, yes. I suppose I should have remembered boy scouts never lie, right, Smallville?"

"You'll have to excuse her. She doesn't always make a lot of sense," Clark said. "I take it you want to help us?"

"Yes, Smallville," Diana said solemnly.

Clark shot Lois an annoyed look when Lois chuckled and then politely told Diana, "My name is really Clark. Only Lois calls me that."

"You like being called Smallville, and you know it," Lois said.

"Even if that were true, you're still the only one that can call me that."

"Clark. What does that mean in your language?" Diana asked.

"Scholar."

Lois smiled. "How strange. It actually kind of fits you. You only need a pair of glasses, as physical evidence of your scholarliness."

"What does your name mean?" Diana asked.

"Haven't got a clue. Ours isn't a culture that places emphasis on knowing what a name means. I don't know how Clark knows his."

"Hers means better or more desirable."

"Really? How would you know that?" Lois asked.

He shrugged. "I get bored waiting in the checkout line and pick up baby name books and look up the names of people I know."

"I have a rather fitting name too. I am the better and more desirable of all the people I could be compared with," she said with a grin. She stopped grinning, when Clark didn't take the bait, as if he agreed with the statement.

"The tribe has called a meeting. They're thinking of maybe letting Lois join the tribe, but they're going to dispose of Clark."

Lois grabbed Clark's arm protectively. "We live together or we die together."

Clark gave a surprised smile. He knew she cared about him, but sometimes he forgot just how good and loyal a friend Lois was, despite her constant, teasing remarks.

"I figured you felt that way. It must be a wonderful love that mates share."

"We are not mates! We're just friends," Lois said.

"I beg your pardon. I was observing you two, and it just seemed like—never mind. Listen, they'll be finishing up pretty soon. I want to help you two escape."

"How?" Lois asked "The island is too small to hide on, and our ride won't be back for 2 weeks."

Diana bit her lip. "That makes things more difficult. I thought you could easily leave the way you came, if I let you out."

"I hate to admit defeat," Lois said, "but we're just going to have to die. Thanks for trying to help us."

A loud, unearthly cry came from outside.

"What was that?" Lois asked.

Clark rubbed his ears.

"That is the signal that the meeting is over," Diana explained. "They have reached a final decision. There is no way to escape now."


	5. Chapter 5

It didn't take long for 4 of the Amazons to come into the room, ready to escort Clark and Lois to their deaths.

"Princess Diana, what are you doing in here?" asked the redheaded Amazon.

Clark and Lois didn't say anything, but they were clearly impressed to find out that she was a princess.

"I thought someone should keep an eye on the prisoners. You can never be too careful. I also gave them communicating bracelets, so that they will better be able to understand what will happen to them."

The 4 women bowed slightly at the waist and the redhead, who seemed to be leader of the group, said, "As usual princess, you are wise beyond your years."

They took Clark and Lois outside. Diana came too. They were placed before a woman, who greatly resembled Diana and had a gold band on her head, gold bracelets around her arms, and a white robe. Presumably, she was the queen and Diana's mother. She was sitting in a chair that was on a raised platform.

The redhead commanded them to bow.

Clark started to be compliant.

"I bow to no one," Lois said defiantly.

"Bow before Queen Hippolyta or I will cut off your legs and make you bow," sneered the redhead, as she lifted her sword.

Lois just glared and folded her arms. The redhead was about to bring her sword crashing down, and Clark was about to move Lois out of harm's way, but the queen held up her hand. "No need to cut her legs off. I admire her spirit. We're about to kill them both anyway."

"Mother, I thought you said the woman could join our tribe?" Diana said.

"We thought it over, and we think she'd be too attached to man's world. She was raised by man," she told her daughter.

"If you think I'm attached to man's world because of that," Lois smirked, "you obviously don't know my father, Queen Hippopotamus or whatever your name is."

"Lois," Clark whispered, "I don't think we should make them any angrier."

"What did you say, you disgusting excuse for a human being?" the queen asked. "Probably muttering about how you're going to slaughter us like pigs. Think again. It is we who will slaughter you."

"He didn't say that." Lois said. "Don't put words in his mouth. People don't get any more honorable or gentle than Clark. He wouldn't slaughter a pig. Heck, I've seen him step over a bug on the sidewalk. Clark would never take a life, if he could help it. You're the monster here."

"Don't lie to me! I know how men are. I was killed by my mate. All of the women you see before you were killed by a man in some form or fashion."

"It's not like a woman has never killed a man in cold blood. Besides, they obviously didn't do a very thorough job," Lois said.

"Do you mock me? We were brought back to life by the Greek goddesses."

"You actually believe that?" Lois laughed. "Let me give you a clue, lady. Greek gods are myths. We're in modern times now, and people have seen the top of Mount Olympus. There are no gods there."

Some of the women began whispering to each other.

"Silence! We were brought back to life and given immortality as long as we stay on this island. I'll admit it was not by goddesses per say but by black magic. Do you believe in black magic?"

"I have to. I've seen it up close and personal, so I've learned to be very open-minded when it comes to things like that. I know there are things that exist outside of our realm of knowledge and experience. I haven't ruled out life on other planets, but at the same time, I also need proof of it. There is, however, positive proof that Greek gods do not exist."

"We all have the need to believe in something higher than ourselves. Even the cultures that say they have no gods believe in the laws of nature and our limited control of it. We continue to worship the goddesses of the ancient Greeks out of tradition and respect of our origins."

"I don't see the point, if you know they're not real, but to each his own," Lois said.

"I, in my great generosity, will allow you to choose your form of death."

"Did you hear that, Clark? You couldn't ask for anything more generous. Please, share our choices."

"You may be taken to the top of the waterfall, and jump off, giving yourself to the mercy of the water and pointed rocks below, or you can get it over with, and we'll run you through with our swords."

"What do you think, Clark? I've always wanted to go over Niagara Falls in a barrel. This may be the closest I ever get."

Clark didn't know how she could joke about such a serious situation. Maybe it helped to calm her fear. He nodded.

"Alright," the queen said. "Take them to the waterfall."

He would use his powers when they got there. He would have a lot of explaining to do to Lois. He was putting it off as long as possible, hoping something would happen so that he wouldn't have to use them in front of her. As he was thinking this, he saw a snake by the queen's chair. The eyes were vertical, not round, meaning it was definitely poisonous. He quickly got up on the platform and grabbed the snake by the neck. He threw the hissing creature into the woods. One of the Amazons went after it and killed it with her spear. She was clearly not afraid or concerned by it but seemed like she was doing it merely for sport.

"Did you just try and save my life?" the queen asked.

"Yes, he did," Lois said. "You're lucky he was the one that saw it and not me. I would've let it bite you."

The queen looked at him hard, apparently not sure what to make of it. "You forgot that we are immortal and the snake would not have harmed me, but you didn't know that. You are a man, and I was about to take your life, yet you tried to save mine. We are going to have to rethink our decision."


	6. Chapter 6

Clark and Lois were waiting back in the palace cage. It had been over half an hour.

"Do you think your little, heroic act is enough to change their minds?" Lois asked.

"Well, Queen Hippolyta and Princess Diana are definitely arguing in our favor and slowly but surely more and more of them are agreeing with them. That redheaded Amazon is our biggest opponent."

"How would you know that?"

"Just a guess."

About 15 minutes later, Diana came and let them out. "You can both stay with us until your ride comes back and gets you."

"How hospitable," Lois said, "but I think we'd rather camp on our own."

Diana said, "They want you in their sight, particularly Clark. You have no choice but to stay in the palace with us."

"I guess that's a good thing," Lois said with a resigned sigh. "It'll give me plenty of material for my story."

"But you must never come back," Diana said.

"Oh, did you hear that, Smallville, and I was thinking of making this an annual vacation spot."

"Thank you for everything, Princess Diana," Clark said sincerely.

"You don't have to call me princess. Oh, and it wouldn't hurt if you gave my mother a present. It would make her more favorably disposed."

"I'm sure it would," Lois said, rolling her eyes. "Everybody gets a little more favorably disposed when they get free stuff."

"Lois," Clark said, "it would help a great deal if you were a little more cooperative."

"I beg your pardon. I tend to get this way when people try to kill me."

Clark sighed. It would be a long while before she let this one go, at least 2 weeks. He took his wallet out of his pocket. "The only thing we have right now is the clothes on our backs and this wallet."

Lois moved in to watch Clark search his wallet. "It's amazing how worthless traveler's checks and credit cards get outside of civilization. Your MasterCard is pretty sparkly though. Maybe she'll like that."

"I can't give her my MasterCard."

"Why not? She can't exactly go on a shopping spree and as soon as you get back home, you can report it lost. There's not a whole lot of options, unless you want to give her one of your photographs."

"No."

"You know actually a photo isn't a bad idea. They don't have real-life pictures here, do they, Diana?"

She shook her head and looked curious.

Lois snatched his wallet and began flipping through the plastic sleeves that held the pictures.

Clark looked alarmed and very forcefully said, "Give it back now."

Lois looked up at him and grinned wickedly, "You've got a bad picture in here, don't you?"

"Lois, just give it back, please."

"Are you worried that I'll see one of your Lana pictures? I know you're obsessed with the girl. I'm not going to find anything surprising in here."

"Lois, I don't ask for very much from you."

She dramatically flipped another sleeve. "I know what you have in here, clippings from Playboy. Clark Kent has a secret vice."

Clark blushed. "That's not it. I'm just entitled to some privacy."

She flipped another. "Nothing surprising yet. I know it's a baby picture of you in the tub."

"Why would I carry that in my wallet? Only mothers can appreciate those pictures. Lois, if you don't give it back to me, I'll have to take it."

He shouldn't have said that. Lois now saw it as a challenge, instead of mere play to see how embarrassed he could get.

"Only 2 more sleeves to flip," she said, moving further out of his reach.

Clark couldn't really back up his threat. He couldn't use super speed in front of Lois and Diana. The way she held it and was positioned, he would have to put his arms around her to reach and get it. That was something he wasn't comfortable with doing. Lois flipped another one. He would have to. He couldn't let her see what was in the last sleeve. Lois laughed, as he tried to swoop in, and she turned the last sleeve, running out of his reach. She suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. All of the playfulness left her face. "Oh my—it's a picture of me!"

Clark was redder than should be possible. He didn't dare look at her. He mumbled, "Can I have it back now?"

"How did you get this picture?"

"You lived with us. Mom takes pictures."

"I get that. What I don't understand is why it's in here. There are pictures of your parents and friends, some that have me in them, but this is the only picture in your whole wallet, where there's just one person in the picture."

"Lois, can we just forget this?"

"I think we'd better," she said, giving him back the wallet.

A heavy tension fell in the room.

"This room is for prisoners, not guests," Diana said, changing the subject. "Follow me, and I'll show you to your rooms."

sss

Lois eyed herself in the mirror. She had been given a white gown to sleep in. It was actually very comfortable and pretty. She took the washcloth that was in the room and tucked and tied it so that it resembled a rabbit. "Yep, Scout Lane, you've still got it."

Diana knocked on her door. "Are you finding everything okay?"

Lois opened the door. "Everything's great. See my amazing artistic skills?"

"That's pretty good. Do you mind if I take it to my mother?"

"You mean as a present? Why not? It's her washcloth."

Diana smiled and left.

Clark had opened the other door in the big room and witnessed the exchange as their rooms were connecting. "See and you thought the skill would never do you any good."

"What do you want?" Lois asked.

"This may seem strange but can I sleep with you?"

"What?"

"Just in the same room. I know I shouldn't be scared of them, but I am. A whole army of women that hate men and me being the only man around…"

She stared at him for a few seconds and then said, "Fine."

He brought in a pillow and blanket and started getting on the floor.

"It's a big bed."

Clark looked up at her hopefully. "Really?"

"Really. You're lucky you don't seem to sweat or go rolling in the dirt, otherwise, there would be no way I would let you get in bed with the clothes that you've been wearing all day," as Lois said this, she was putting a line of pillows down the middle of the bed. "When I first saw all the pillows on the bed, I thought there were way too many. Now I think it's a godsend."

Lois climbed onto her side of the bed and covered herself with her blanket. Clark got onto his side with his blanket.

"But I swear, Clark Joseph Kent, if so much as one of your hairs crosses onto my side, those Amazons are going to seem like pussy cats compared to me."

"Yes, ma'am," he said; he didn't doubt her for a minute. "Goodnight, Lois."

"Goodnight, Smallville."


	7. Chapter 7

Lois was in that stage of being between dreaming and waking that morning, but she had a distinct feeling of being warm and safe. She wasn't quite sure where she was at, since it was the first night she had slept here, but she had a strong feeling that she was home. She never wanted to get up. That's when the sound of knocking disturbed these thoughts and feelings.

Clark wasn't quite awake either, but he had such a nice feeling of completion and belonging. He never slept as well as he had last night. It took him a little while to realize his arm was wrapped around something warm and soft. He could smell the scent of a woman's shampoo, strawberries and cream. He too was disturbed by knocking, but what really woke him up was Lois' sleepy voice yelling, "Come in!" right by his ear.

They had both suddenly become aware that they were snuggled up together and like 2 magnets, who had been attracting each other and then suddenly realized they should be repelling, they scrambled away from each other to opposite sides of the bed. Unfortunately, it was not soon enough. Diana and her mother were in the doorway, staring at them. Diana looked a little surprised, and Queen Hippolyta looked as if she had suspected as much.

"It's not what it looks like!" Lois told them.

"Oh, please," the queen said, "it's been a while since I've been around men, but Diana didn't drop from the sky."

Lois was about to explain the whole thing, but she probably wouldn't listen to the complicated story or if she did, she wouldn't believe it.

"We came to tell you breakfast is ready," Diana said. "We also brought Lois a change of clothes, but there's nothing we can do for you, Clark. All the clothes we have are made for women and would be too small." She laid the clothes down on a chair and said, "Sorry, we walked in on you like this."

"It was nothing," Clark insisted. "It was completely innocent. Nothing like that would ever happen between me and Lois."

Diana nodded and left the room with her mother, but the older woman still didn't look like she was buying it.

After they were gone, Lois picked up a pillow and smacked him with it. "What was that supposed to mean?"

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"'Nothing like that would ever happen with Lois.' Do you find me that repulsive?"

"Of course not, I think you're attractive, but what did you want me to say? Well, we didn't tonight, but one these days we'll have a real night of—"

She hit him with the pillow again, "Shut up! I know why you said it. You have a crush on Diana, and you wanted to make sure she didn't misunderstand the situation."

"I think you're a little jealous," he said with a smile.

"Jealous? In your dreams. I'd like to know why you took your shirt off."

"I never sleep with my shirt on."

"Why did you wait until I fell asleep before you took it off?"

"Because I figured you wouldn't let me."

"You figured right. I hope you know where you're going to be sleeping tonight."

"In my own bed?"

"Exactly. I'd also like to know how my pillow barrier got broken through."

"It wasn't me."

"It wasn't me either." She took a deep breath. "Let's just call a truce. We were both in the middle of the bed. It was both our faults, but it's never going to happen again."

"Right."

"Now if you don't mind, could you leave the room, so I can get dressed?"

"Of course, sorry."

Lois put the outfit on. It consisted of a lot of leather and metal. It would take a little while to get used to walking and moving in it. Clark was waiting for her outside the door.

"I look like Xena Warrior Princess," she told him with distaste.

"I think you look very nice."

"You would. We better get to breakfast before they wonder where we are."

The Amazons ate breakfast outside as a tribe, and their idea of breakfast was fish.

Lois groaned, "Not fish again. Not this early in the morning."

"It's supposed to be good for the brain."

"I'm already smart. You may benefit from it, however," she said, as they took a plate of fish and sat down on the ground to eat it. "Oh, no. They're all staring at us."

"Well, it's not every day they get visitors."

"No, it's not that. I know those looks. It's the classic office/high school gossip looks. They obviously know about this morning. Why can't people keep their mouths shut and not spread unfounded rumors?"

"Diana wouldn't tell anybody."

"Of course not. Diana is a saint."

"Lois."

"Smallville."

The queen made an announcement. "After breakfast, we're going on a hunt to honor Artemis, and my daughter will lead us. It is a rule that all women on the island must go, including our guest. The man will be locked in the cage, while we're gone."

"I am not going on a stupid hunt, and you're not going to lock Clark up like an animal," Lois said.

"Just because we decided to spare your lives, it doesn't mean we can't change our minds again," the queen reminded.

"Lois, it might be fun and good for your story. I don't mind being locked up."

Lois looked unsure but said, "Fine. It's only 13 more days. 13 long days."

After breakfast and after Clark had been locked up, they all rode off on horses. Clark watched through the walls. Lois normally looked very comfortable and skilled on a horse, but the metal in her clothes was probably throwing her off. He'd been horseback riding with her on the farm. Whenever they raced, she almost always beat him. She was good and lighter than him. His powers didn't do him much good on top of a horse. He smiled as he heard her muttering threats to the horse, the Amazons, and him for helping to talk her into it.

Clark sat down and leaned up against the bars. He was going to try and take a nap while they were away. He knew he wasn't going to be sleeping well tonight.

Clark woke up from his light sleep when he felt something poking his back. It felt a little ticklish and then whatever the object was, it bent against him. He turned around. It was that redheaded Amazon, and she was now examining her bent sword.

"What the heck are you?" she asked. "I broke my dagger on you while you were sleeping and now my sword."

He took a deep breath. This was bound to get him in a lot of trouble. She was obviously an angry woman, who hated his guts or she wouldn't have tried to murder him. She wouldn't hesitate telling everyone. It went against his nature, but he would have to scare her into keeping quiet. It was the only thing she might possibly respond to.

He bent the bars and stepped out of the cage. He used his super breath to blow her against the wall and then super sped over. "That's not all I can do either. I can see through things, hear people from miles away, and I have heat vision. My abilities increase all the time. It would be in your best interest not to tell anyone what you've witnessed, immortal or not."

She gave him an angry nod, but he could see a hint of fear in her eyes.

"I would also stay far away from Lois if I were you."

She gave him another angry glare as she left.

Clark got back in the cage and was sure it had worked, but he didn't know for how long. He didn't think the trouble with her was over.

Lois pulled her bay horse up beside Diana's white horse and asked, "Where's that redheaded woman?"

"You mean Persephone?"

"Whatever her name is."

Diana looked back and said, "I don't know. I guess she fell behind, but she'll catch up."

"You don't think she'd go after Clark, do you?"

"She's never disobeyed before."

"She's never been in contact with a man before. I'm going to go check on him."

"You worry a lot about him, don't you?"

"Of course, he's a good friend. I'll be back."

Persephone rode into sight.

"See," Diana said. "There's nothing to be troubled about."

Lois rode over to Persephone. "Where have you been?"

"I fell behind," she sneered.

"I'll be watching you."

The redheaded woman only smiled and Lois could see a devilish glint in her eyes. "You and your boyfriend, right? I would recommend it."

Lois was positive she was up to something now. She would have to watch her very closely.


	8. Chapter 8

That night Lois quickly got out of her heavy clothes and into her much lighter nightgown. She flopped onto the bed. She ached all over. She let out a groan.

"Lois, is that you?" Clark asked from the other room.

"No, it's the boogieman."

He opened the door. "A simple yes or no would have been sufficient." He saw how tired and exhausted she looked. "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't know. I wear a suit of armor all day and ride around on the back of a horse. You do the math."

"So I'm guessing you didn't have fun?"

"No, I didn't," she said, sitting up. "Stupid me had the misfortune of spotting a deer and then telling everyone. I had the strange idea that they'd shoot an arrow through it, and we'd all go back, but I became in charge of getting the dumb beast because, in their words, Artemis' face had shone down on me and honored me by letting me see the sacred animal. It took at least a 100 times before I finally shot it with my arrow, and of course, every time I missed, it would take off, and we'd have to go chase it down again. Where's the Green Arrow when you need him?"

"You don't need the Green Arrow."

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy? Don't worry except for his kissing, I don't like him either, but I wouldn't have minded his archery skills today. Actually he hasn't been seen in Metropolis for a while now, has he?"

"What were you saying about the deer?"

"Right. So it's almost dusk and I finally get it. Is that the end of it? Of course not. I got the honor of carting it back on my horse and putting it up in the tree away from the other animals, and I also had the pleasure of gutting it. That's why it took me so long to get up here after we got back or I would've come and helped you out of the cage. I also get the joy of participating in skinning it and cutting up its meat tomorrow. Any unusable part has to be burned and guess who gets to burn the sacred scrap? I can't believe the same animal that leaps onto the road and freezes, causing major, life-threatening damage to your car is considered sacred. I tell you one thing; I'll never be able to watch Bambi the same way again after today."

Clark laughed.

"How was your day?" she asked.

"Pretty boring and not as painful. Did you know my mom has a certificate as a licensed massage therapist?"

"I didn't know that. I could use her right about now. Can you believe there's no hot water or aspirin anywhere on this island? I'm beginning to wish we had been thrown off the waterfall, instead of this slow torture."

"She taught me a few tricks."

"I'll try anything at this point. Do you want me to move to the chair?"

"It's probably better if you stay on the bed, but whatever you're comfortable with."

"I'll stay on the bed. I don't think I could make it anyway."

"Just lay on your stomach."

Lois does and Clark starts gently hammering and massaging her back.

"Man, that feels good," Lois said. "I think you've found your calling."

"Massaging you?"

"I'm serious. You're a miracle worker. I've been to a few spas, but nobody was this good."

"Yeah, but you're a friend. I wouldn't be comfortable doing this for complete strangers."

After a couple of minutes, she said, "My back feels great. I think I can actually sit up comfortably."

"Do you want me to do your shoulders now?"

"That would be wonderful."

Clark sat down, and Lois sat up and scooted further back for him. Clark began massaging.

Lois closed her eyes and sighed. "I think I love you. Will you marry me, Clark Kent and keep massaging for as long as we both shall live?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"Me," she said, and they both smiled.

It was then that Diana picked to walk through the door unannounced.

"I'm so sorry," Diana said embarrassed and flustered. "I should have knocked, but the door wasn't completely shut."

Clark jumped off the bed, and Lois said, "I know you may find this hard to believe twice in one day, but it's really not what it looks like."

"Lois is sore and stiff. I was just helping her."

Diana nodded and held up a bottle. "I know. I got some ointment from a plant. We don't need things like this, but one of the women remembered it's supposed to help. Just rub it in."

"Thank you very much," Lois said.

"You'll need it. My mother's decided you're going to learn our secret martial arts tomorrow. Believe it or not, she really likes you."

"I'd hate to see what she'd do, if she didn't like me," Lois said. "I guess it's a really good thing she didn't come with you this time."

Diana smiled. "I'll see you both in the morning. At daybreak, we'll have to finish taking care of the deer."

"Well," Clark said, after she left, "it looks like your problem's solved, and it's going to be an early day tomorrow. I better get in bed."

"Is it my imagination or do we get in more than our fair share of misunderstood situations?"

"Our first misunderstood situation was with my parents in the bathroom, and you caused that one."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yes, you did."

"I couldn't help it. You're so much fun to embarrass."

"So why is that you've been getting embarrassed too lately?"

"You know why."

"I thought you were beginning to forget about the lipstick incident."

"I am, but like I told you, I need some time. Goodnight, Smallville."

"Goodnight."

"Don't let the Amazons bite."

"Very funny," he said, closing the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark knew he shouldn't be, but he was watching Lois learn the Amazonian martial arts through the wall. He wanted to keep an eye on her and make sure she didn't get hurt. Lois was being taught various moves from various people. They were obviously going easy on her, but she was learning fast. If there was one thing Lois had a knack for, it was fighting. The only reason he wasn't supposed to watch was because he was a man, but he would never use it or share it, so he didn't see the harm. At least he hadn't been locked in the cage this time, but he had to stay in a windowless room of the palace.

Diana came in and said, "Thought I'd keep you company. I'm sure you're incredibly bored."

"A little bit. It doesn't seem like I'm able to do anything but eat, sleep, and breathe and even that's questionable at times."

Diana laughed and sat down beside him. "If it makes you feel any better, I don't think there's anything planned for tomorrow."

There was silence for a few moments, and Clark got up the nerve to ask her something he'd been wanting to ask her for a long time. "What's it like to be immortal?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean does it ever bother you to have no end? Do you ever get tired of it?"

"Every day's a new day. I don't get tired of it, and why would it bother me to have no end? It would seem stranger to have an end. For people to just flicker out like a flame would make no sense. I'm sure if you really relax and sense yourself, you can feel the eternal part. I think people that die go to an afterlife. There has to be such a place as the Elysian fields or Hades, depending on which you make it to."

"They call it heaven and hell in our culture. I believe in an afterlife. I saw my dad on the other side. I'm saying what if it's not possible to get to that afterlife?"

"Most people would like that. People only fear what they can't know or see. Death itself isn't scary. The change and uncertainty of what comes after is what scares them. People would love to put the afterlife off."

"But to go on and on with no end is scary. How many years have you been here?"

"We don't bother with measuring time. What's the point when you're immortal? I think though that I've lived through 19 changes of season, give or take a few."

"Only 19 years. How is that possible, if you don't mind my asking?"

"My mother lived in prehistorical times. She was pregnant with me when my dad killed her, killing the both of us, obviously. It was only recently that the longing for a child, because of what had happened, got more than she could bear. She made a trip to the outside world and found someone practiced enough in the old arts to give her the child she lost. It's probably how you and Lois heard about us. I'm sure the rumors surrounding her visit are still flying. I think the reason I don't hate men is that I don't remember my previous life, as might be expected. I've been curious ever since I was a little child to see what was beyond this island and what men were like. It's been so nice meeting the two of you because I've gotten to see a little of that."

"I still don't see why others long for immortality. I always think of Tuck Everlasting, but you wouldn't have seen that movie or a movie for that matter, but immortality is such an awful thing in it. I tell you what the part that bothers me is, being alone. I always have this nightmare of being in a cemetery and all my loved ones are gone forever, and I'll always be stuck in the land of the living."

"If you're talking loved ones, it would be bad. All the people around me live forever too."

"It'd make you afraid to love people, if you know without a doubt you're going to outlive them. Life is supposed to be about loving the people in it. Falling in love with a person becomes difficult and complicated. When you meet that special person you want to spend the rest of your life with but knowing that the life you have together will seem so short and far away some day, how do you get the courage to become closer? The only logical way to cope would be to become cold and distant and only interact with people when you have to save their lives."

"I don't know much about matters of the heart, but I'm sure the joy that comes from the love is worth it, and if it's a strong love, it would probably last through eternity."

"See that's the problem. It would last through eternity. No one would ever take her place because no one would ever be her. I'm not the kind of person that can have two soul mates. I'm sure there are a lot of people that would like to live long enough to have numerous spouses, but I'm not one of them. Couples are supposed to grow old together and have children that will carry on in their place."

"What makes you think you're immortal?"

"What?"

"You've been referring a lot to yourself. What makes you think you're immortal?"

He sighed. "There was this kid in high school that could see how a person would die when he touched them. He touched me, and he said it was like there was no end."

"Visions can be misinterpreted. What makes you're different from the rest of humanity?"

"I can't tell you what it is, but there's a difference."

"I think you're too late."

"Too late for what?"

"Too late to keep yourself from falling in love. You love Lois, don't you?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"Probably to everyone but Lois, and I think it would hurt you more if you didn't build a life with her and let that chance slip away, no matter how short that life is going to be. Everyone takes that chance of losing the one they love and living without them for the rest of a long life. A person isn't guaranteed the next second of life in most cases."

"I know you're right, but it doesn't matter anyway. She'll never feel the same about me. She's the most amazing, intriguing woman I've ever met, but I'm not her type. She'll only ever see me as a friend."

"I think you're wrong about Lois not loving you back and about being immortal. I want you to see someone."

"Who?"

"There's a woman in our tribe named Cassandra, who has the gift of interpreting dreams and visions and even seeing the future."

"Are you sure she's reliable?"

"She knew 2 visitors were coming to the island a week before you showed up."

"I'll see her."

Diana brought the woman into the room. She had jet black hair and her eyes were a hypnotic mixture of blue, green, and brown. Diana left them alone.

"You wish to know the meaning of a vision?" she asked.

"It was Princess Diana's idea. I'm positive I already know the meaning."

"Just like a man to think he already has the answer. I was murdered by a king, who didn't like that I told him he was about to kill someone and be killed himself by a usurper of his throne. I was right on both accounts, and I will be right when I interpret your vision."

Clark nodded. They both sat down on the floor, and she said, "Take my hands and concentrate on the vision."

"I never actually saw it. Somebody saw it for me."

"Well, think about that."

The next thing Clark knew, they were seeing the vision together.

The red cape with the S fluttered into view and then as if you were seeing the vision through another's eyes, that person flew toward the sun.

Clark gave a heavy sigh. There was no death in his death vision.

Cassandra released his hands, "You will die, mortal."

"But the vision—"

"Your legacy will not. You will create the identity of a super man that will bring good to the world. You will have descendants that will always fill these shoes, and the power of the sun will always give them powers until the end of time, making it seem that Superman never dies. Clark Kent will."

"I have a normal life span?"

"Yes, even if you're not from this world."

Clark got a startled look on his face.

"I sense your goodness. I have nothing to gain by telling anyone. Your real death occurs at the same time as your wife's. Would you like to hear about it and know who she is?"

He shook his head. "Some things are better left unknown."

"You're not only good but very wise."

"Thank you."

"I never say what I do not mean. Her lessons are over, you may go see her."

"How did you know—that was a stupid question. Thanks for your help."

It didn't take him long to get to Lois. He was so full of happiness, he wanted to hug her and he started to, but before his arms reached their target, he was on the ground. He could have been immovable, if he had seen it coming.

She squatted down beside him and said, "Hug at your own risk, Smallville."

She had definitely learned some new moves today. Gosh, he loved her. Talk about falling in love.

"I saw this psychic Amazon," he told her.

"She told you your fortune, did she?"

"She said I'm going to die eventually," he said with a grin.

Lois rolled her eyes and helped him up to the ground. "I hope this consultation was free. Unless you're an immortal Amazon, everybody dies. You didn't need a fortune teller for that. Give me your palm, and I can tell you your fortune. I had a friend who was into a bunch of mystical crap like palm reading." She ran a finger across the lines on his palm, making him shiver. "Looks good, Smallville. You have long life and love lines." She dropped his hand when she saw him giving her a loving smile. "Come on. I'm tired. Let's go up to our rooms. Oh, and thanks for washing my clothes last night. It was a thoughtful thing to do. I don't think I could've made it through the day in a suit of armor. I don't know how you got it dry so fast though with no sunshine or fire."

"I have my ways."

"Oh, right. The whole boy scout card again."

"Something like that."


	10. Chapter 10

Clark, Lois, and Diana were taking a walk along the water the next day.

"I bet you're glad we didn't have fish for breakfast today," Clark said to Lois.

"Yeah, deer was so much better," Lois said sarcastically.

"You don't like deer?" Diana asked.

"Deer tastes basically like regular meat," Lois said. "I had an uncle, who liked to hunt and was always giving us wild game to eat, and of course, living in foreign countries, I 'm used to weird cuisine. It's not the taste of the deer as much as it is having to gut the animal I eat that makes me lose my appetite for it."

"I can understand that," Diana said. "I get a sense of pride in getting my own food, but I could see how someone not used to it might get sick. You have to have a strong stomach."

"I have a strong stomach!" Lois declared.

"You're lucky you didn't hit the stomach," Diana told her. "It makes for a very fowl smell and—"

"I just don't want to talk about it this early in the morning," Lois interrupted. "I'd rather see a deer in the woods than on my plate right now. Let's change the subject."

Clark who was walking between them smiled and said, "It's a beautiful day, and the scenery is pretty. Is it always this nice?"

"We get a nasty storm every now and then, but it's usually fairly warm weather," Diana answered.

"You know," Lois said, "the more and more I get to know that Persephone, the more I don't like her."

"The redhead?" Clark asked.

"Yeah, she was helping to train me yesterday, and I swear she was trying to kill me and make it look like an accident. Luckily, the lessons were over before she succeeded but—"

"You fought her? Are you okay? I should have been watching."

"I'm fine, but I wouldn't trust her as far as I could throw a piano. You obviously feel the same way?"

"I don't think I'd trust her as far as I could throw a piano, but I definitely don't want her to leave my sight."

"I don't think Persephone would kill against my mother's orders," Diana said, "but I'll help you two keep an eye on her if you want."

"Thanks, Diana," Clark said. "Lois, I want you to promise to never get in an alone situation with Persephone. You don't know how dangerous she can be."

"You don't need to be alone with her either," Lois said.

"So we're in agreement?" Clark asked.

"I guess so, for one of the few times in our lives," Lois said.

"Look," Diana said. "How is that possible? There's a cave over there."

Clark and Lois gave her puzzled looks, and Lois said, "I'm not sure how caves are made, but I'm sure there's a scientific explanation out there."

"You don't understand," Diana said. "I know this island like the back of my hand. That cave was not there before, and however caves are formed, I'm sure it's not overnight."

Lois started for the cave and said, "Let's go see what's inside then."

Clark and Diana both grabbed her at the same time.

"It could have magical properties," Diana said.

"Or at the very least a wild animal," Clark said.

"You know what you two have a problem with? You think and worry too much. Go on a whim for once like exploring a cave. Whether you all go or not, I'm going to see what's inside."

"Let me go first," Clark said.

"I'm the immortal one," Diana said, "and I know the island better. I'll go first."

Diana went in, then Clark, and Lois last. There didn't seem to be much to see. It was a small, dark cave.

"Well, this was exciting," Lois said. "Let's go."

"Wait," Clark told her. "There's some writing over here."

Lois came and peered at the lettering. "It's hard to see, but it looks like Greek to me."

Diana got closer. "Not quite Greek. It's my native Themysciran, which is a variant of ancient Greek."

When Diana got in front of it, it started glowing, so that it became easily visible. "It reads 'Welcome, Warrior. This cave is meant to appear only to you and your two guides. It has been in wait for you many years until the time was right. It was put in place by magic when the island was first given to the Amazons. It was known that communication and help to the outside world would one day be needed, and you are the one to give it. This cave contains 3 chambers with an ancient weapon in each. One chamber will be opened each day. You, with the help of your guides, are to master that weapon and find its secret. Good luck on your long journey.'"

Suddenly a hole opened up in the wall. The 3 of them walked to the opening. A strange light glinted on two bracelets.

"Some weapon," Lois said, and her fingers fell upon the bracelet on her own wrist. "What is it with Amazons and bracelets?"


	11. Chapter 11

Diana had taken the bracelets, and they had come out of the cave to find out what the bracelets did. Diana put them on and stood there for a few seconds.

"Well?" Lois asked impatiently. "Do you feel any different?"

With her brows furrowed in concentration, she shook her head no.

"Maybe you have to say abracadabra."

Diana looked at her. "That last word didn't translate. What's abracadabra?"

"She's joking," Clark said. "It's a word in our language that magicians use during their tricks."

Diana tried it anyway, but nothing happened.

Lois sat down against a tree. "We may be here for awhile."

Diana punched and kicked the air, but it didn't do anything. She jumped up and down and anything else she could think of for what seemed like hours. She sighed at last, "Maybe they're just for decoration."

"I doubt it. They have to have some sort of purpose," Clark said.

"Maybe they only work in actual combat," Lois said. "Do you want to fight with me?"

"It's too risky," Clark said.

"He's right. They're magical. You don't know what they might do, Lois."

"We have to something," Lois said. "It's a weapon, right? They're just bracelets, no razor sharp edges or anything. What kind of purpose could they serve?"

"We've been thinking in terms of offensive," Clark said. "What if they're defensive like armor?"

"Armor, Smallville? I guess if someone attacks her wrists. Besides isn't she immortal?"

"Not if I leave this island," Diana said. "According to what I've been told, I would still retain some invulnerability, but faster projectiles on a small surface would injure me."

"Like bullets but not blades?" Clark asked.

"I don't know what bullets are but if they're small and fast."

Lois had picked up a stick and threw it gently toward Diana. Diana lifted her arm, and it hit off one of her bracelets.

"Is it a coincidence that it hit your bracelet?" Lois asked.

"Throw a rock," Diana said.

Lois did and once again, it bounced off a bracelet.

"You try throwing something, Clark," Diana said.

He picked up a rock and tossed it. Again it hit off a bracelet.

"I think we found its secret," Lois said, standing up. "We should head back. We've been gone a long time, and they're probably wondering where we are."

Suddenly an arrow came whizzing out of the trees and was heading straight for Lois. Clark rushed over to shelter her from the arrow. Diana held up both bracelets, hoping the arrow would head for it, but it didn't. However, her bracelets became crossed and an invisible barrier shielded not only her but Clark and Lois, who were behind her. The arrow fell to the ground and so did the second and third.

They could all see the Amazonian woman in a mask. Clark tried to x-ray behind it and see who she was, but the mask must have had lead in it. The woman gave up and took off running.

"Who would do something like this?" Diana asked.

"I'm going to catch up and see," Clark said.

Lois grabbed his arm. "Don't. She could kill you. We know it's Persephone."

"But we have to be able to prove it to my mother or she's never going to believe you two over an Amazon."

"Then let's go back and prove it," Lois said.

Diana picked up one of the arrows. "These aren't Persephone's. Everybody makes their own. These belong to Minerva."

When they got back, the three of them confronted Minerva.

"Are these your arrows?" Diana asked, knowing they were.

"Yes. Somebody stole them, right out of my own hut. Where were they? Did this man take them?" she asked, glaring at Clark.

"No, someone from our tribe did and tried to kill Clark and Lois with them. Do you have any idea who?"

She told them she didn't, and she went back to what she had been doing, working on more arrows.

"Now time to confront good, old Persephone. She's obviously stole them to try and pin it on someone else," Lois said.

Persephone was in her own hut, polishing her new sword.

"Can I help you all?" she asked, her voice dripping with honey.

"We know it was you," Lois told her.

"What? I didn't do anything, and I'd like to see you prove otherwise."

Diana got closer. "You've got a bit of a temper, Persephone. You better keep it in check because I'll be watching you very closely from now on."

Persephone brought her sword down on Diana, knowing she was invulnerable, but it bounced off the bracelet. Diana threw the sword across the room and said, "You're treading into very dangerous territory."

"Interesting bracelets."

"Mind you own business," Diana said. "Come on you two. It's getting late."

Clark and Lois looked back at Persephone, as they were leaving. She smiled at them and continued polishing her retrieved sword.


	12. Chapter 12

Diana, Clark, and Lois went back to the cave the next day, and as soon as they entered, the second hole opened up. The next weapon was a tiara.

"No princess warrior is complete without a tiara," Lois said. "You're getting a nice collection of accessories."

"It obviously has a purpose," Clark said.

"I know," Lois said. "I just hope we figure it out more quickly than yesterday."

Diana picked it up and ran her finger along the edge. "It feels very sharp. If my skin wasn't protected, I think it would cut me."

"Let me see," Clark said with his hand out.

Lois hit his arm, "Didn't you hear her? Do you want to cut yourself? Let's take it outside and test it."

They did. Diana dragged it along a tree, and it cut through it like butter.

"Look at the way it's shaped," Clark said. "Almost like a boomerang. I bet you could throw it, and it would return to you."

Diana tried it, and the tiara sliced through a boulder and came back, making a whistling noise as the metal object zipped through the air.

"Can you wear it comfortably on your head?" Lois asked.

Diana answered after she placed it on her head. "Yes."

"I wouldn't wear it when we get back around the other Amazons," Lois said. "Your mother would probably freak if she knew what was going on."

"Probably," Diana agreed.

"She can wear it for now," Clark said. "We're not going straight back."

"Why not?" Lois asked.

"It's your birthday," he told her, "and we're going to celebrate it, whether we're at home or not."

"You know when my birthday is, Smallville? Did Chloe tell you before we left?

"No, I just remember from last year. This year is extra special. It's your 21st birthday."

"You don't have to tell me. It's kind of nice that you bothered to remember. It's terribly ironic, isn't it? I'm finally old enough to legally buy a drink, and I'm stuck on an island with no bar and no need for proof of id. I bet Bacchus is laughing at me."

Clark smiled. "I thought you gave up drinking?"

"I gave up getting drunk. There's a difference. Oh, well. I guess I can buy one when we get back to the states, and there's always Chloe's 21st birthday. We can go bar hopping with Chloe. It's not that far away. You'll have to have a fake id. Wow, I just realized something. I'm officially an adult and you, Junior," she said, ruffling his hair, "are still a kid."

He frowned. "I am not a kid. We're not even a full year apart. It's just a few months."

"And I thought women were sensitive about their age. Don't worry, Junior. You'll be a big boy soon."

"Getting back on topic," Diana said, "what do you want to do for your birthday, Lois?"

"I like swimming, but I don't have anything to swim in," she replied.

"That's not a problem. We have clothes to swim in," Diana said, holding up 2 suits she had brought along. They had long sleeves and pants, and they would have looked just like old-timey bathing suits if the material had been striped. "Clark thought you might want to go swimming."

Lois rolled her eyes. She hated when he predicted her moves. She liked to think of herself as unpredictable. Sometimes she succeeded, and sometimes she didn't.

"And I got a present for you," Clark said. "Close your eyes."

He walked out of view and then ran back to his room. He had gotten Diana to give him a pair of boots made of deer skin. He thought she might like it as a keepsake from the hunt because he knew despite what she said, she was proud that she had been successful. He dashed back with them and said, "Okay. You can open them."

"Clark, they're beautiful," Lois said, trying them on, "and they fit perfectly."

"Just don't ask how they make leather the old-fashioned way," he said.

"I won't," she said, giving him a hug. Clark had a pleased smile on his face and turned an interesting shade of pink.

Lois turned to Diana. "What do you say we change in the cave? We'll have our own private chambers."

It didn't take them long to change. They left their clothes in the cave and walked to a clear, sparkling lake. It was about 24 feet across and 8 feet deep. They jumped in and swam its length a few times and then treaded water in front of Clark, who was standing at the edge of the water.

"Smallville, don't you want to swim?"

"No, thank you. I don't have anything to swim in. I just washed and dried my clothes last night. I don't want to get them wet."

Lois grinned and splashed him. "They're wet now. You might as well swim."

He tried to shake the water from his clothes. "No, thank you."

She grabbed him by the ankles. "I will pull you in. Don't think I won't."

He easily stepped out of her grip.

She brought out the big guns. She gave him a purposely pitiful look. "It's okay. A girl only has one 21st birthday. I'll understand if one of my best friends doesn't want to share that special day with me by swimming with—"

"Okay. I'll swim!" He took off his shirt and slowly eased into the water.

Lois dunked him.

"That wasn't funny," he said, after bobbing back up and pushing his wet, plastered hair out of his eyes.

Diana tried to restrain her laughter. Lois laughed and said, "I disagree, and I think Diana does too."

They spent the rest of the day playing games and having races. Lois usually won unless she started getting too cocky and then Clark made a point of beating her.

That night, Lois was drying her hair with a towel. She knocked on Clark's door, and he opened it. "I know I don't tell you this very often, but thank you for being such a good friend. I had a good time today."

"You're welcome. I know it's more of a wafer than a cake, but Diana helped me make this dessert for you," he said, giving it to her.

She took a bite out of it. "It's pretty good. I'd hug you again but twice in one day would seem like overkill."

"No, it wouldn't," he said a little too quickly.

She looked surprised and then patted his arm and smiled. "Maybe I'll hug you again on your birthday."

She closed the door. He was glad because he couldn't stop the dopey grin on his face. Now there was a present to look forward to.


	13. Chapter 13

Once again the 3 of them went to the cave the next morning, and the last chamber opened up. It held a fiery-looking lasso.

There were words in the new chamber in Themysciran, and Diana translated,"This last weapon has 3 main powers. When you have discovered them, the cave will vanish from sight."

"At last, a real weapon!" Lois said. "Let's take it outside and see how it works."

"Sometimes it worries me how much joy you get from seeing new weapons," Clark said, smiling at Lois.

"If you think I'm bad, you should see my father."

"So what should I do with it?" Diana asked.

"Lasso a bush or something. Smallville can show you if you don't know how. I'm sure with his small-town breeding, he's been to a ton of rodeos."

"Only one, when I was little," he said. "And I've seen them lassoing at fairs, but I've never done it myself."

"It's okay," Diana said, "I think I can do it."

She hooked it around a rock, but it didn't do anything. "It's not what I aimed for; I was going for a bush. Let me try it again."

She lassoed Clark this time. "I'm sorry, Clark. Just take it off."

"I can't," he said.

"Come on, Smallville," Lois said. "I've seen you lift bales of hay and people. Are you telling me you're too weak to lift a rope off of you?"

"Yes, this rope," he said.

Lois looked at Diana. "Maybe that's one of its powers. It confines people." She looked back to Clark. "Are you sure you've tried your hardest to get out?"

"Yes."

"I thought people born in Smallville had super strength, so they can work on farms?" Lois teased.

"I wasn't born in Smallville."

"That's right. Sometimes I forget you're adopted. So where were you born?"

"Krypton."

"Never heard of it. Is that in the U.S.?"

"No."

"You know what would be funny, Diana? If we just left him lassoed."

"We should let him out."

"Yeah, I guess so, but let's make it interesting. Smallville, we'll let you out if you say Diana and I are the most beautiful women on the face of the earth."

"I can't. That would be a lie."

Lois' mouth dropped open. He didn't say it teasingly. She had never known him to be so blatantly rude.

He continued, "But you, Lois, are the most beautiful woman in the universe."

Lois smiled. "I don't know why you're trying to butter me up because it won't work, but go ahead."

"Lois, I think he's telling the truth."

"Why, thank you."

"No, I'm serious. He really believes you are, but I don't know why he would tell you all of a sudden."

"That's ridiculous. That place is filled by Lana in his eyes. He loves her. Don't you, Smallville?"

"No."

"See, he's not telling the truth. He's lying. What's your deepest, darkest secret, Clark? No, wait a minute. Diana might be right. You don't have to answer that. It wouldn't be right or fair. If you have one, you should want to tell someone." She started talking to Diana again. "I hope he really is over Lana. Ever since I've known them and years before that apparently, it's been nothing but angst and pain between them and that includes when they were together. She's married now, so it's about time he got over her."

"He's not deaf. I'm sure he'll remember what you said, when it comes off."

"It's nothing I wouldn't or haven't told him to his face. We're pretty honest with each other when it comes to pointing out the other's faults and pretty honest in general. So, Smallville, got any new crushes?"

"I'm in love with—"

"Don't tell me. It's Judy, the intern that Chloe works with, right?"

"No."

"It better not be Chloe because if it is, I'll have to hurt you. That girl just got over you and has started a nice relationship with Jimmy. You better not wreck that."

"It's not Chloe."

"Who is it?"

"You. I love you, Lois."

Lois was left speechless a while for one of the few times in her life. "Why can't I stop asking so many questions?" Lois directed to Diana. "It's going to be a little awkward when you take the lasso off. Give me a head start to get away first."

"You two are going to have to talk about it sooner or later," Diana said.

"I pick later. I think we both need some time to think and get ourselves together. Feel free to keep working with the weapon."

Diana nodded, and Lois set off into the woods. A few minutes later, Diana took that lasso off with ease.

"I'm so sorry about that, Clark. I didn't mean to lasso you."

"It's okay. It would've probably come out eventually. I'll go talk to her once she gets pass the initial shock."

sss

Lois was walking furiously through the woods, trying to think of how to deal with this. She wasn't paying a lot of attention to what was going on around her. She felt something hit her over the head, and as she slipped into the darkness of unconscious, one word crossed her mind, 'Persephone.'


	14. Chapter 14

Lois opened her eyes and found herself tied to a tree. She was surprised that Persephone hadn't gotten it over with and killed her already, but she was probably the type that enjoyed torturing and watching her prey die a slow and painful death.

Persephone smiled evilly and twirled the sword in her hand. "I may not be able to kill the man, but I think it's possible to kill you. Let's try it. Shall we?"

Persephone brought it toward her very slowly, obviously hoping to see the fear on her face. Lois wasn't going to give her the satisfaction. Lois merely stared coldly. Persephone picked up Lois' long hair and cut it off up to her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, tell me you did not just cut my hair," Lois said astounded and angry.

"I'm about to kill you, and you're mad about your hair?"

"If I get out of this thing, and usually I do, I don't want to walk around with crappy-looking shoulder-length hair."

"That won't be a problem," Persephone said, as she moved her arm back to run the sword through Lois' body. Before she could, however, a lasso came falling down on Persephone.

"It's a good thing I'm getting the hang of this thing," Diana said, coming out from behind the trees.

Clark came out from behind the trees too and untied Lois.

"How did you find me?" Lois asked.

"Clark said he heard something and for me to follow him. You weren't too far away, but you weren't close either. Clark must have good ears."

"Look at my hair," Lois said picking it up off the ground and feeling her short hair.

"At least you're not bald," Clark said.

"Thanks for the encouragement, Smallville."

"I like it. It's different and cute," he told her.

She remembered his confession of love. The bump on the head must have made her forget momentarily. "I think you may be bias on the subject," she said, slightly uncomfortable and irritated.

"I like it too," Diana reassured her.

"I guess it can always grow back. Is it even?" Lois asked, circling around.

"Yes. You're lucky the blade was new and not dull," Diana told her. "I guess we should take her to my mother."

"With your lasso of truth thing encircling her?" Lois asked.

"She's sure to confess," Diana said, "and she can't break free."

"I don't know," Lois said. "You're mother's going to be angry that you've become friends and found weapons with the enemy. She won't trust the weapon, and she'll probably take it."

"What else can we do?" Diana asked.

"I could bring her back," Clark said.

"You're not Hercules," Lois said, "but I guess if the 3 of us guarded her closely."

Diana agreed and slipped the lasso off.

Persephone looked dazed but most noticeably, she didn't look angry anymore or like she wanted to get away.

"Persephone?" Diana said.

"I feel strange," Persephone said. "I feel calm and…"

"Sane?" Lois ventured.

"Yeah. I wouldn't expect you to believe me, but I've had so much rage pent up in me from the way I died, I think it drove me off the deep end when I saw a man."

"I believe that," Lois interjected.

"Only now it's gone, and I feel normal."

"Not so sure I believe that," Lois said.

"It's possible that's one of the lasso's powers, curing insanity," Diana said.

"Thank you, Princess, for believing me."

"I said it's possible. I'm certainly not going to take your word for it, but I can verify it," Diana said and threw the lasso back around her.

Persephone said the same thing enclosed in the lasso. She was telling the truth. She had been insane and was now cured. They let her go after she promised to keep the weapon a secret.

They walked back by the cave to check and the cave was still there. There was still another power to figure out.

That night Lois was getting in bed. She had managed to keep from having any conversations with Clark, regarding the 3 words he had said under the lasso's power. She was still so confused about everything. Clark Kent loved her. When had that happened? Did she feel the same way? Maybe it would help to sleep on it, and they could clear things up tomorrow or when they got home or maybe never with any luck.

Clark knocked on the door and said, "Can I come in?"

"No!"

Clark came in anyway. "I'm sorry, Lois, but I can't sleep unless we talk about this, and you're going to keep to putting it off for as long as possible anyway."

She got out of bed and muttered, "Says the king of bottling up feelings."

"If I'm the king, then you're the queen. About these kinds of feelings anyway."

She frowned. He wasn't supposed to have heard that. Diana was right; he did have good ears.

Maybe it was better to get it out of the way, so things could get back to the way they were, if it was even plausible. Clark was lucky she valued their friendship or she would've thrown him out without thinking twice. She knew though that good friendship required communicating. This was bound to get extremely uncomfortable.


	15. Chapter 15

Silence hung in the air, as Clark and Lois both waited for the other to speak.

"Well?" Lois said at last.

"Well, what?"

"You're the one who wanted to talk, so talk."

"I think the lasso did the talking for me. You know how I feel. How do you feel?" Clark asked, afraid of the answer.

"Smallville, I know you didn't mean to say it. I'm perfectly willing to accept it as a fleeting feeling and get things back to normal."

"That's the problem. It wasn't fleeting, and I don't want things normal. I love you. There I said without any aid. I love you, Lois Lane."

"Clark, you're a really great guy and any girl would be lucky to have you—"

"Lois, I don't want a sympathy speech."

"Just hear me out. Out of all the people in my life, you're one of the ones I feel closest to, and you're certainly the only man I spill my guts to on a regular basis. I like you. I like you a lot. I'll go so far as to say you're my best friend, and that's competing with Chloe and your mom. I like how our friendship is, and I don't want to change it."

"So you don't love me. That's all you had to say," and he turned to go back to his room.

She grabbed his arm pleadingly. "Don't be mad at me."

He turned back around to face her and said, "I'm not mad. I could never be mad at you for very long."

She took his hands in hers. "Clark, one day you're going to meet someone really wonderful. One of those pretty women, who's good around the house and just as nice a person as you are. You'll love her more than you ever loved any other girl." He glanced down at their hands. Lois dropped them when she realized they were holding hands. It was just a natural, comfortable thing to do. If it didn't speak of something more than a casual relationship, that's when things became less comfortable.

"Don't tell me I'll meet someone else. You're the only one for me and the only one I'll ever really love."

"You used to say the same thing about Lana."

"This time's different."

"How?"

"It just is. I can tell."

"Promise me something."

"Anything," he said with a look that Lois recognized for the first time to be loving and tender. He had been giving her that look a lot lately.

"Promise me that when you do stop loving me, you'll always want to be friends with me."

"I promise that no matter what happens, I will always be your friend, but I can't promise to stop loving you," he said with a sad smile. He went back to his room.

Lois sighed. It hadn't been as bad as she thought, but now she felt like a jerk. He deserved to be loved back. She couldn't comfortably sleep with him in the next room. She decided to take a walk and hope it made her extra sleepy. She didn't bother to change out of her nightwear, since Clark was the only man on the island.

It was a full moon. The bright moonlight made the surroundings very visible and made the water sparkle. It was a very picturesque place. She came across Diana on her walk, who was still outside practicing with her lasso. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" Lois asked.

Diana looked startled but quickly recovered. "I thought I'd work more on discovering the lasso's last power. It bothers me not to know what it is."

"I can understand that."

"Why aren't you in bed?"

"Clark and I talked."

"Oh. How'd it go?"

"Okay but I couldn't tell him that I love him."

"Why not?"

"What would happen to our friendship?"

"It'd get stronger."

"You don't understand. People never really stay friends after they've dated."

"Why not?"

"Things get too uncomfortable."

"How?"

"They just do. You can't help but remember you used to kiss, and you get jealous around their dates easily. If you end up living together, that's even worse. You're constantly in each other's faces and arguing until you can't stand to be around each other. Actually those probably weren't the best examples. We do most of that anyway. I just don't want us to end up hating each other. I have so few friendships anyway, and I can't risk it."

"What makes you so sure it will fail?"

"Because mine always do, and I haven't stayed friends with one of my old boyfriends, and he hasn't stayed friends with Lana."

"Were you friends with them before you dated? Was he friends with Lana before he loved her?"

"No."

"Maybe that's the difference. Maybe it's better to like somebody before you love them. Friendship is a good foundation to build on."

"Maybe, but we're so different. I'm so different from Lana."

"Why would he want you to be like Lana, if they didn't end up working well together?"

"Touché but—"

"The important thing is he loves you. You can work out the details when you start a relationship. Do you love him?"

"Yes. Maybe. I don't know. If I did, I couldn't tell him."

"Why not?

"Because it's hard to say, especially now that he asked me and I basically said no. I want to say it, but it's such a vulnerable thing to do. I never said those words growing up. Hey, I've got an idea. You can put the lasso around me, take me to Clark, and I'll confess that I love him."

"You have to be able to say it on your own sooner or later."

"I know, but it'd be a start. Clark got to cheat. At least let me practice. I want to know what it feels like anyway."

"Clark said it felt perfectly normal, and you just answer truthfully without thinking."

"Please?"

"Just practice, right?"

"Yes," Lois assured her.

She put it around her. Lois spaced out and didn't answer. It was like she was viewing something. Diana got nervous and took it off.

"What happened, Lois?"

"It was really weird. I've lost memories a couple of times, if I lost them more than that I don't remember," she said with a slight smile at her unintentional joke. "Anyway I just got them back."

"What memories?"

"Well, there was this guy that could erase your last few minutes. I remember those minutes. I also remember what happened when I was under the influence of this love potion stuff for your lips. Clark and I have a lot to talk about. A lot."


	16. Chapter 16

Lois didn't bother to knock; she just barged into Clark's room. He was asleep. She felt like hitting him. How could he go to sleep at a time like this, but when she saw that it looked like he'd had a tough time getting to sleep, she didn't have the heart to do it. She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep; she had too many thoughts and images in her mind. She sat down and waited for him to wake up.

It was a little past dawn, when he woke up. He always woke up early. He'd lived on a farm for too long. His eyes slowly opened and fell on her. He quickly sat up. "Why are you in my room?"

"Good morning to you too, Smallville."

"Were you trying to scare me into thinking you were an Amazon?"

"We have to talk," she said.

"Lois, we already said all we needed to say last night."

"There's been some recent developments since then. Two in particular. One you'll want to hear, and the other may be hard for you to explain. Which do you want to hear first?"

"I guess the one I want to hear."

"Okay. Here goes. I might—I do have feelings for you. I love you, but I didn't want to ruin our friendship. After thinking and talking it over, however, I'm willing to try a romantic relationship, if you can promise we'll still be friends no matter what."

He smiled. "Really? Am I dreaming?"

She smiled back. "No, it's real."

He got up to go to her.

"Hold your horses, Smallville. You've got to explain now."

"Explain what?"

"Diana and I found out the 3rd power of the lasso last night. It can restore lost memories."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, yes. Care to explain to me why you have powers? You've got strength, speed and semi flight, right?"

"Yes. I've also got heat and x-ray vision and super breath. I'm pretty much invulnerable except to meteor rocks, magic, certain aliens—"

"Slow down. Too much information at once. So you're multitalented and less vulnerable than most people. Is it a meteor power?"

"No." He took a deep breath. He had to tell her some time. "I'm an alien."

"As in from another planet or not a resident of the U.S.?"

"The first one. I came here as a baby."

"You're a little green man from Mars?" she said skeptically.

"More like a big white man from Krypton."

She shrugged. "I can live with that. I've dated guys from stranger places and who were just stranger in general."

"You're okay with it? You're not weirded out?"

"I'm sure, once I get some sleep, it's going to hit me that it's not an everyday occurrence, but it's not going to change how I feel about you. Did you think it would?"

"You don't even want some time to process it?"

"You're still the same Smallville you've always been."

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"I know," she said, laughing and standing up.

They were standing face to face now.

"I guess this is the part where we fall into each other's arms and kiss?" Lois said.

"I guess so."

"It should be easy. From what I remember we've had plenty of practice, including the one I didn't forget, when you were masquerading as the Green Arrow."

"I know I shouldn't have covered for Oliver. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. He wasn't the right one for me. I'm just hurt that he didn't think I could handle his secret. Would you have told me your secret, if I didn't find out from the memories?"

"Yes. When I was on that stuff, it only removed my inhibitions. I wanted to tell you. I guess I knew deep down that you would accept me. I didn't just go around telling everyone."

She placed a hand on his cheek. "I can't imagine having to hide your gifts all the time. It must be tough."

"Sometimes but now I have you to share it with."

They were drawing in to kiss, when there was a knock at the door, and they both said come in without giving it a lot of thought.

Diana raised her eyebrows when she saw their arms wrapped around each other.

Lois smiled. "It is what it looks like this time."

Diana laughed. "It's about time. Do you want me to go away?"

"It's fine," Lois said. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to tell you both that the cave is definitely gone and ask where we're supposed to go from here?"

"Well, the message said that you had to help others and be an ambassador to the outside world," Clark said.

"Which means, when our ride comes back for us, you should probably go along," Lois said.

"I thought you might say that," Diana said, "and you are my appointed guides, meaning I should listen. That brings up a major problem."

"What?" Clark asked.

"It's my mother," she replied. "I know my mother. She's not going to let me leave."

"Then you sneak off," Lois said.

"I couldn't do that. I love my mother, and she loves me. She would probably come after me anyway."

"Then we definitely have a problem," Lois said.


	17. Chapter 17

Clark, Lois, and Diana stood in front of the throne room door, gathering the nerve to face Queen Hippolyta.

Lois went in first. There was no easy way to do this. Somebody just had to tell her. Clark and Diana followed.

"Queen Hippolyta, we have something we'd like to tell you—" Lois began.

"So do I and as the queen, I get to go first. Cassandra and I have both been having the same prophetic dream. Cassandra interpreted it, and she said it means the island must have an ambassador, someone who will go back with the two of you for the sake of the island and the world."

"I'm glad you know that, Mother," Diana said. "This will make what we have to say a lot easier."

"I'm not finished yet, Diana. Therefore we shall hold a tournament, and the Amazon that wins is the one who will go."

"That sounds like a good idea," Diana said. "When does it start?"

"Tomorrow and it will last 3 days," she told her daughter, "but you cannot participate."

"Why?" Diana questioned.

"Because you are the princess."

"So? I don't need to takeover the throne. You are going to live forever."

"You won't if you leave this island. You are younger and less experienced than the rest."

"But mother—"

"No buts, Diana. The decision is final."

It was clear that the queen wouldn't change her mind on the matter.

"Can I do it?" Lois asked.

"Why? You can't be the ambassador," the queen said.

"Just for fun. It's not like I'd win or anything," Lois said.

"I don't see why not," the queen answered.

"Lois, what are you doing?" Clark whispered.

"Hush," she whispered back. In a normal voice, she said, "And might I make a suggestion, your majesty?"

"What?" the queen said.

"I think to make it more fair, especially where I'm concerned, the competitors should have to wear masks to hide their identity."

"It's fine with me, but I'm warning you now," she said, "you may get hurt."

"I understand," Lois told her.

After they left, Clark said, "I have to hand it to you, Lois, you're brilliant. Crazy but brilliant."

Lois smiled. "We have work to do. We're going to have to find the right kind of mask for you, Diana and if it's possible let the hem out of my pants and sleeves, so you can wear them. You're only a little taller, so you should be able to. It'll make it more convincing"

sss

That night, Lois was sprawled out on her bed. "I'm exhausted."

"More from lack of sleep than hard work," Clark told her.

"It's a good thing we got the clothes to fit, and I think having her work on smaller strides was important."

"Any little thing will help."

"Hey, I'm going to have to make myself scarce tomorrow. You can make yourself scarce with me, and it can sort of be like a first date."

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you in the morning."

"Aren't you forgetting something, Smallville?" she said, sitting up.

"What?"

"A goodnight kiss."

He smiled and they gave each other a quick and gentle peck on the lips.

"It's a miracle," Lois said. "We didn't get interrupted. Want to try a second time?"

Clark sat down on the bed with her to get more comfortable. Just as they started a deeper, more passionate kiss, there was a knock at the door.

They both groaned.

"Yes?" Lois called.

"It's Queen Hippolyta. May I come in?"

Their eyes widened. They didn't really have any reason to hide their relationship, other than she wasn't very fond of men, and they had told her once there was nothing going on between them. They didn't want to look like liars. Lois motioned for him to get under the bed. Lois smoothed her clothes and opened the door.

"I brought you something," she said, holding out a corral ring. "It's supposed to be good luck. I figured you'd need all the luck you can get."

"Thank you," Lois said. "That was nice of you."

"And you can tell your young man, he doesn't have to hide. I don't care if you two get together. In fact, I'm glad because that means he won't bother my daughter."

Lois looked back to see if he was visible from this spot. He wasn't. "How did you know?" Lois asked.

"When you've lived as long as I have, you know these things. Good night."

Clark came out after the door was shut. "That was embarrassing."

Lois smiled. "I love it when you blush. It's very attractive."

He shook his head in bewilderment at her and gave her a quick goodnight kiss. "See you in the morning."

"Okay. Sweet dreams."

"If they're about you, they will be," he said with a grin, as he shut the door.

Lois smiled, as she climbed into bed.


	18. Chapter 18

"It was nice of Diana to pack us a lunch," Clark said.

"She has my clothes, so now I have to wear this suit of armor again. It was the least she could do, but you're right. She didn't have to."

"Did you give her the ring?"

"Yes, Clark. I'm not an idiot you know."

"I know."

"Only one more week, and we'll never have to see Paradise Island again. Thank goodness."

"It's not such a bad place once you get used to it."

"Yeah, I imagine it's easy to get used to when you're the only man on an island full of women," she said snappishly.

"If we didn't come here, we might not have gotten together so soon."

"I'm sorry, Smallville. I guess I'm just a little nervous."

"There's no need to be."

"Yes, there is. We're going to be alone together for a whole day as a couple. That's a lot of pressure. What if we run out of things to talk about?"

"I'm sure you'll manage. You talk quite a bit, and I mean that as a compliment. Besides I figured some of that time would be spent kissing."

She smiled. "You want me to take a turn carrying the basket?"

"No, thank you. I've got super strength, remember? I won't get tired. I don't even notice it's there."

"Let me rephrase that. Give it to me now."

He gave it to her. "You're bossy," he teased.

"I just think a couple should share equally in responsibilities. It's kind of heavy, isn't it? Your turn again."

He laughed, and she encircled her arms around his as they continued their walk.

sss

"That was pretty good for a change," Clark said, "chicken and berry tarts.""

"Only I doubt it was chicken. It's probably some kind of bird we've never heard of."

Clark put what was left of the lunch in the basket.

"So, Smallville. How are your crops doing?"

"I don't know. I haven't been home to check on them in a week. When I left, they were doing okay."

"So you think it's a good year for crops?"

"According to the Farmer's Almanac, it is, and it's usually pretty accurate, but you never know what might come up to ruin it like rain, tornadoes,bugs, lots of things. Isn't this conversation kind of pointless?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lois asked.

"Nothing. I know you hate uncomfortable silences, but I promise we can have a very comfortable silence."

He stretched out on the sand and put an arm out for her to join him. "We can listen to the sound of the waves and just enjoy the company."

She laid down and snuggled up with him. "It sounds wonderful."

sss

"What time is it?" Lois asked, waking up from her nap.

"About 4:00."

"How can you tell?"

"The way the shadows are cast."

"Boy scout stuff again?"

"How do you think sundials worked?"

"Do me a favor."

"Anything."

"Can you see the competition from here?"

"Probably."

"Look then. I want to see how it's going."

Clark looked and said, "It looks like they've been making things. They're working on weaving baskets now. Diana just finished first, and it looks like it's well-made too." He was quiet for a little bit but still watching. "Okay another girl just finished. I don't know what her name is, but I see blonde sticking out from under her mask. Okay Hippolyta's getting ready to speak. She says that Lois won today's competition, but Phoebe wins because she's the Amazon. They're done. Are you ready to go back?"

"Yeah. It looks like it's working out then."

"Whether or not Diana wins, she's still supposed to be the ambassador."

"Thanks, Smallville."

"For what?"

"For being you. I had a great time today."

"And we'll have another great day tomorrow. I want to thank you for accepting me."

"Accepting you?"

"My powers. I always thought that if my girlfriend knew and still accepted me, she would simply overlook them. She'd say 'he's weird but I love him anyway' or I'd find someone who could relate because they were weird too, but you're different. You look at it as just one more thing that makes me special and like you wouldn't change it if you could."

"I wouldn't. I love you just the way you are. Would you want to change me?"

He smiled and shook his head.

"Exactly. You've been given an amazing gift that you can use to help people. I don't think you coming to this planet and having these powers was an accident. You're destined for great things."

He kissed her, "So are you."

They headed back, hand in hand and feeling like they had made the right choice about starting a romantic relationship.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Queen Hippolyta stopped by Lois' room.

"Yes?" Lois asked.

"I wanted to congratulate you on your performance yesterday."

Lois was relieved. For a second, she thought the queen might've suspected. "Thank you."

"Your boyfriend's not sleeping with you?"

"We haven't progressed to that stage of our relationship. Like we told you before, that time you found us in bed was innocent. He was a nervous friend I let share my sleeping space. Besides, it's none of your business anyway."

"I'll tell you what is my business. Why do you have my daughter competing?"

"What?"

"How stupid do you think I am? I know my own daughter, mask or no mask."

"I don't know where you got that idea. Diana was showing Clark around the island yesterday."

"Like she's been doing for the past 4 days now?"

"No, before she was showing me how to make baskets and stuff. How do you think I was able to win yesterday?"

"Then you won't mind competing without masks, and I think I'll have my daughter help me judge today. I'm feeling so generous; I'll even let your boyfriend watch."

"Thank you," Lois tried to say genuinely.

"You're welcome. You'll enjoy today. It's weapon day. You'll have to be extra careful though. You're not invulnerable like the other girls."

"I'll try to remember that."

"See you in an hour," the queen said, knowing she'd won.

Lois went to get Clark and Diana. They had to talk about this and come up with a plan in less than an hour.

sss

"I have to compete now," Lois declared.

"No, you don't," Clark told her.

"She's going to know without a doubt we lied to and tricked her," Lois reasoned.

"Let her," Clark said. "It's too dangerous."

"Just because I'm your girlfriend now, it doesn't mean you can tell me what to do."

"I think I have a simple solution to this," Diana said, interrupting their first couple's fight.

"What?" they asked irritated, not at Diana but at each other.

"There's no reason why Lois couldn't fight if she had help from my bracelets."

"And from another source but an all American farm boy wouldn't cheat, would he?" Lois asked.

"He might if someone he loved was in danger," Clark replied.

"What are you two talking about?" Diana wanted to know.

"It's a long story," Clark said.

"And complicated," Lois added.

"Okay. So it's a deal then?" Diana asked.

"Yes," Lois answered. "I don't know what we're going to do about your problem though. The whole point of this thing was that they wouldn't dispute that you're ambassador."

"They won't. You'll be fighting in my place. Clark, witness this." She took Lois by the hands. "I hereby proclaim that you will be taking my place in the competition. Your victory will be my victory."

"And they respect that?" Lois asked.

"It's the rules," Diana said. "They have to."

"What if I don't win?" Lois questioned.

"It doesn't change that I'm supposed to be ambassador," Diana said, "but I have a feeling you will."

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Lois said. "It's going to be starting any minute."

sss

Clark, Lois, and Diana found time to talk in private during the break for lunch.

"You're doing great, Lois!" Diana said. "I don't know why your opponents can't seem to hold onto their weapons. One of them told me it's like the weapon heated up. It's strange but lucky. And did you see that freak wind? It came out of nowhere."

"Didn't it though," Lois said with a smile. "May my luck never leave me."

"It won't," Clark said, smiling back and kissing her. "That was for even more good luck."

And Lois' luck did continue, although Hippolyta was getting very suspicious. At the end of the day, Lois won, but Phoebe came in second again and was named the winner.

"Congratulations," Hippolyta said. "Tomorrow we shall have a test of knowledge. Good luck to everyone, but our ambassador seems obvious"

sss

That night Clark and Lois were talking about it.

"Do you think you're going to do okay?" Clark asked.

"Of course, I'm not," Lois said. "They're going to ask me all kinds of crazy questions that I won't have the first clue how to answer. We're screwed with a capital s. It almost makes me wish I'd finished reading that book about Amazons."


	20. Chapter 20

They had come up with another unbelievably simple plan that just might work. Lois would pretend to be too exhausted from the previous days and request that Clark take her place, although he would really be taking Diana's place. They had considered pretending Lois lost her voice as an excuse, but they didn't think Lois could keep quiet that long and neither did Lois.

Clark and Lois told Diana that Clark had read up on the kind of questions they would ask, but it would be helpful if Diana covered her mouth and said the answer in as low a voice as possible. Diana didn't understand how that would help, but she agreed to do it.

Surprisingly enough Queen Hippolyta had no problem with it. Someone was on their side.

This day of the competition was an extremely tedious process. There were lots of questions and lots of Amazon. Elimination and Hippolyta's voice both seemed very slow. Clark was getting all his answers right for obvious reasons and whatever happened, the first 2 days had already been won. There was no suspense or excitement to it. Lois was very bored indeed. She began joking around.

"Tell her what she's won, Bob," and in a deeper voice she said, "You've won an exciting vacation for 2 to beautiful Hawaii. You'll fly America Airlines and spend your week snorkeling, surfing, and learning the crafts of the ancient Hawaiians. Worth over 5, 000 dollars."

Diana looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"You wouldn't get it. It's a cultural joke.

Diana nodded and continued watching the competition

Lois hummed the Jeopardy tune, every time there was a lengthy pause. Diana picked it up and started humming too. It was catchy. It was the kind of annoying song that got stuck in your head.

"All kidding aside, this game is in desperate need of a good game show host. Alex Trebek is a little dry for my taste, but I've always been fond of Pat Sayjack. Of course, you can't have him without Vanna White, and there's no letters for her to turn."

"More cultural jokes?" Diana asked.

"Yeah."

"I thought so."

After a very long day, it came down to Clark and as usual, Phoebe

Phoebe got her question wrong and then it was Clark's turn.

"Who was the wife of Hades, the lord of the underworld?"

There was silence. Clark didn't know the answer.

"Diana, what are you waiting for? Are you whispering the answer?" Lois asked.

"I don't know it."

"What do you mean you don't know it?"

"I'm not perfect, and I don't know how it's helping anyway."

"Okay. Let me think. I watched the Hercules cartoon. I don't think Hades had a wife. He had Pain and Panic, but I doubt they were part of the mythology. Darn Disney for not following it accurately. I bet Hades didn't even have fire hair to reflect his mood."

"What are you talking about?"

"Sorry, another culture clash."

"It's starting to worry me. Just how different is your culture?"

"It'll be fine. The TV will teach you everything you need to know."

Diana didn't look so sure. For one thing, she didn't know what a TV was.

"Well?" Hippolyta asked.

"I'm thinking," Clark said.

"Look who's on the edge of her seat and looking sympathetic," Lois said. "It's amazing just how much she's changed."

"Who?" Diana asked

"Persephone."

"Persephone," Clark answered.

"You, dummy," Lois whispered. "That wasn't the answer."

"Correct," Hippolyta said.

"So Persephone was named after the goddess of the underworld? Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Yes, I don't know why I couldn't think of it," Diana said. "I guess because usually you only allude to her. Saying her name is supposed to bring bad luck and death."

"And they made the man say it? Again, no surprise. So it's kind of like Lord Voldemort."

"Who?"

"I was talking more to myself. So Hades and Persephone are the ultimate bad couple?"

"Not really. There are lots of myths about them, but they're not as bad as they could be. They're really quite passive. There are more evil beings in Greek mythology."

"So Hades never intended to take over Mt. Olympus?"

"No, not that I know of. They drew lots and Hades got the underworld and Zeus got the sky."

Queen Hippolyta had finished her consultation with her advisors. "Everyone knows that Phoebe is the winner but congratulations, Lois. We will prepare Phoebe to go back with the visitors."

Lois stood up. "I'm afraid not. Diana won the competition."

Suddenly everyone and everything went quiet. You could have heard a pin drop, if there was a pin on the island to drop.


	21. Chapter 21

Queen Hippolyta wanted to speak to Clark, Lois, and Diana in private. For a second, Lois worried that she wanted them in private so there wouldn't be any murder witnesses, but that was ridiculous. There was no justice system for her to answer to but herself, and Clark could easily protect them.

Once the door to her throne room was closed, Hippolyta simply said, "Explain yourselves."

Diana must have figured honesty was the best policy at this point because she told her mother about the message in the cave, the weapons, and how they had tricked their way through the competition just as extra assurance that her place as ambassador couldn't be disputed.

"Alright, in 3 days you shall leave with them," Hippolyta said.

Her mother was perfectly calm and accepting. Diana was no less surprised than Clark and Lois.

"You have to make your own decisions. I must warn you though, Diana. Things will be a little different when you leave the island. You will not be immortal, as I'm sure you are already aware of, but you will have gifts to make up for it. It's sort of nature's way of balancing things. I experienced them when I left the island. You will be stronger than normal, and you will be able to fly."

"Fly?" Diana said in disbelief.

"Not in the same manner as a bird. You won't be flapping your arms. It's more like prolonged periods in the air, sort of like gliding."

"That's not flying. That's falling with style," Lois whispered to Clark, quoting Toy Story.

Clark hushed her but smiled.

"It is flying. The other thing," Hippolyta continued, "is that man's world is very different from ours. I expect Lois and Clark to guard you very carefully and to teach you their ways. You must also learn as much of their language as is possible because you cannot take the communication bracelets with you. It would be too obvious that your words do not match your mouth."

There was a long pause and the 3 of them took it as their cue to leave. As they were going through the door, Hippolyta said, "I want you to promise me something, Diana. Promise to be careful and to come back every now and then to visit your old mother."

Diana went back and hugged her mother and whispered, "You can count on it."

sss

Clark and Lois tried to explain some cultural things to her, but they never really got past the big metal bird that would be their ride and how it worked if not by magic. Some things couldn't be explained. They had to be seen.

So they focused totally on teaching her the English language, which wasn't an easy task. At least they could explain things to her in her own language and then take off the bracelets when she needed to hear English. She picked it up surprisingly fast, so that by the time 3 days were up, she was able to communicate intelligibly. Granted it was halted and spoken with a heavy Greek accent, but it was something.

Today was the day the pilot was coming back. Clark, Lois, and Diana stood out in the open, where Clark and Lois had parachuted down. The Amazons were hiding in the trees, so they could see their princess leave, while making sure the pilot wouldn't see them. Lois had given Diana her clothes to wear, and the only thing Diana took with her was her weapons that were carefully concealed. Lois was wearing the boots Clark gave her and an Amazonian outfit that she intended to change as soon as she was on the plane with her luggage.

The sound of the helicopter was heard and then it came into sight. It hovered right above where they were, and a ladder fell down. Lois climbed up it first, followed by Diana, and then Clark. They buckled themselves in. The pilot asked where the extra passenger had come from, and they told him she was a Greek that had been stranded on the island. They also told him that there were no Amazons on the island.

As the helicopter headed for the plane waiting in Greece, the 3 of them looked back at the island that was getting smaller and smaller with a wave of sadness and yet excitement. One adventure was ending but another one was beginning.

The End

A/N: There will be a second part. I just didn't think it could be called Amazons. The second story will be called Amazon in Smallville.


End file.
